She was never evil, Just loyal to her family
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: The history books never tells us why people did what they did just what they did. What if she was completely different to what everyone belived. Au.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter that's J.'s Job._

_This is AU, I'll try to stick to the main parts of the story but there are no promises. I know some of this will be like she would never do that but that's why I choose he. She may be evil but she can't always have been._

Hogwarts is a very different place. Muggle Studies is compulsory and it's relevant. The wizards learn how to adapt to the Muggle world around them, they learn of their customs and cultures. The older years are encouraged to spend time in their world as often as possible. The History books have also been updated with an entire chapter devoted to those who lost their lives in both wars. The deaths of everyone are included in that list.

The fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor history class where reading this particular chapter and discussing the lies and truths. This lesson was always taught with Slytherin and Gryffindor, the teachers found in they were in there together it would help them understand why some people where in there. Mostly the death eaters.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was one of the most powerful witches of her time. She was one of the last generation's of Black's. She was of great intelligence but with a fierce personality. Loyal to Voldermort's campaign she was sent to Azkaban for the mental torture of Aurora's Frank and Alice Longbottom. She was one of the escapee's in the breakout of 1996 with other prisoners. She was never caught but later killed in the battle to end the war by Molly Weasley on May 2__nd__ 1998."_

A Slytherin boy at the back of the room with dark hair, pale complexion and muddy eyes stopped throwing his gum at girls to listen to the description of Bellatrix Lestrange. Once it had been read he started laughing. When his classmates looked on with surprise, he choked out "That makes her sound nice instead of being a complete Psycho. She had no heart so she deserved to die." This one comment allowed the room to break in to utter chaos, shouting out what they knew of the woman.

A blonde round face girl squeaked "she played with her food before she ate it."

A stocky boy with glasses at the front bellowed "she was loyal to, to, to you know, him." He glanced around with eyes like a deer caught in the headlight.

Fifth year history was always taught by Professor Grazeville, he was also the Muggle Studies teacher. A few red sparks brought the attention back to him. "Mr. Johnson he was called Voldermort, if you cannot bare that name call him Tom Riddle." Bellatrix was not always evil as you put it, she did have a heart but extreme situations led her to that life. Just like the extreme situations what shaped Harry Potter's life. Many a student looked outraged at Bellatrix Lestrange being compared to the savior of the wizarding world. The only ones who nodded where those related or honoree members of the Potter-Weasley clan. "Bellatrix was particularly skilled at the crucio curse; she was very talented especially with non-verbal magic, even using a wand what was not in allegiance to herself. Yes she was loyal to Voldermort and many of us will never fully understand why, because we cannot ask her."

"This class is to make you realize we are all human. Our motives are not Black or White and, during that time we were loyal to our family. Her family for the most part loyal to Voldermort."

The bell rang, and the fifth years bustled out, rushing to lunch. Professor Grazeville loved teaching this class but it hurt too. All the memories of the war came rushing back and every year more would come with the new questions the children asked. As he watched the children leave he smiled to himself. Groups of both Slytherins and Gryffindors mingled together, there were still groups but those where based of different things. Evan at meals houses mingled together unless it was a big feast. The progress just in the last 20 years was amazing. A Gryffindor girl walked up to his desk, he noticed it was Riley, she was the quietest and most studious of her group and very popular, in her first week many thought of her as a baby or weakly because of her disposition but she was found to be talented and quietly confident. This girl had black hair and black eyes, he often heard boys talk of her as a goddess. She was so similar to Bella at that age.

"Sir, did you know her, I mean Bellatrix Black, when you where at school."

This one innocent question nearly stopped his heart, it was like another Bella, and she would ask that.

"You should get to lunch, you'll be hungry." His voice became robotic his brain still in shock.

"But sir…"

"Yes I was in school with her, now to lunch."

"Really what..."

He gave a loud sigh, this was not what he wanted to discuss, he was never ashamed but it lead to painful memories because the whole school would want to know. Looking at her he found it hard to say anything else, maybe this would help them understand the past better.

"I'll tell you next lesson, answer anything you want."

"Thanks sir." She skipped out of the room excited about learning something new.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter that's J.'s Job._

_I would like to thanks those who reviewed, added this story o their favourites, or are following it in its first few hours, when I got that email I smiled so much my parents were like what on earth. This won't probably be updated again until the weekend but then I get the holidays so I shall see you than. _

_I'm sorry, I mucked up on ages so I'm tweaking some things it'll start from here._

First lesson Monday morning normally meant fifth years walking in late pretending to be zombies. Professor Grazeville however was shocked to see the fifth years, every single one bright eyed and chatting eagerly. He had to check his watch to make sure he wasn't late. The class quickly settled in and stopped talking. He wondered if McGonagall could have got this much attention.

"Well I guess you all want to know about Bellatrix."

The class collectively murmured, nodding their heads and getting comfortable in their seats.

"Well I first met her in 1962, when we were 11 but her story starts before that. Bella was the eldest Black sister; there was also Andromeda and Narcissa. Her cousins where Sirius and Regulus Black. She was born in 1951 to Cygnus and Druella Black."

"Well as a Black she had a privileged up-bringing. They Black family where like royalty; every pureblood wanted to marry in to the family so; they are related to nearly everyone through marriage. They was also rich and one of the oldest families out there."

"What's that got to do with Lestrange" A boy with blonde hair in a Gryffindor tie called out.

"Firstly I don't want anyone calling out, it's best to tell the story then I'll answer questions. It's got everything to do with Bellatrix; it was her family it explains so much. The family where not all death eaters but held the same ideology most did, some were blasted off for being blood traitors; such as Cederella Weasley and Sirius Black. That's why Nymphadora Tonks isn't on there because Andromeda got blasted off."

"Let's start when she was 10, that's when her parents started to train her."

_Bella was sat at her desk, in her Aunt's home. She came here every summer for two weeks. She enjoyed the company but hated Sirius; he was so infuriating and loud. Bella had just had a lesson on how to walk and stand, she was special because her sisters weren't old enough yet. Bella had just been told she would get a nice man to marry one day and get a big mansion and be rich. Bella had decided she would be a graceful child and do what her parents wanted to her. They told her if ever married a Muggle than she would be kicked out. They talked about them as pigs, but Bella could not understand why she would marry a pig, there dirty. Bella was aimlessly drawing, she had drawn a wedding gown yesterday so she drew a mansion much like her own but with a large tree and pond. Her room was largely green and silver. There was a picture of her family which sadly included Sirius, but she was holding Regulus. Regulus was adorable and he was her favourite. His eyes so stormy and his dark curly hair gave in beautiful face. Like an angel. Her bed was large but unlike other girls she had no dolls she saw no use but a book was on her bed side table with a lamp. _

_A large window overlooked the street. A park sat over the road, but she was banned from playing there, apparently Muggle children played there but they did not look like pigs, but how can her parents be mistaken. She once snuck out there to play while her mother and Aunt were out. The exhilaration was amazing, there were no other children, and there was never any at lunchtime on weekdays. They all disappeared for a few hours. It was very strange. The swings tussled her hair and the slide muddied the back of her dress. Under the large oak tree was a book. Bella walked over, if she ran her dress was get even more soiled. The book was relatively new. Its page corners only slightly bent. A car screeched around the car, Bella jumped a foot in the air; she never heard anything as strange. A large metal box came speeding around the corner. Its horrible ear shattering screech carried on until it had disappeared around another corner. Bella fully decided now it was time to go back in case someone noticed. Sprinting across the road and up to her room, she slammed the door shut blocking the outside world._

_The book was still in her hand, she decided to read through it, there was no book like this in their library. The book contained mainly pictures with a description of who drew it. She had never seen any of these pictures before and she was cultured on all the finer things. There was one picture she studied it was of a woman, a woman called Mona Lisa, they description was on about her strange smile. Bella was studying the smile for hours so she didn't hear her mother come in. Mona Lisa had a thousand smiles in one, Bella thought she was showing many faces, one time she would be happy, sad or mysterious. A loud shriek pierced her world. Pain shot through her spine. It was like a thousand hot needles cutting her skin. Bella would not cry, but it hurt so much. Sirius would cry he was a wimp, she wouldn't. Although she had never had this curse on her before she had heard about how painful it was. The pain numbed but everywhere ached. Her mother took to shrieking "Where did you get this filth, tell me, tell me." The curse was again upon her, the pain caused her to feel sick she felt like screaming, her insides where burning, she just wanted to die."TELL ME."_

_Her voice came out weak, it shook with pain. "I found it mother, outside." Her mother's voce came out deathly quiet; if a pen dropped it would be louder. "You disobeyed me and brought that filth in the house, maybe you're not a pureblood, I should cancel your marriage." Bella crawled to her mother's feet still in pain from the curse. She grabbed the hem of her mother's robe."I'm sorry mother, I didn't know, it won't happen again, please I am a good witch, please I want to marry a pure blood, Please mother." Her mother started to turn away, Bella started to cry, she would be burnt of the tapestry, and her tears became louder and more uncontrollable. While Bella was sobbing her mother slapped her hard on the check. The tears stopped as Bella brought her hand to her cheek and cradled it. She was still knelt on the floor as her mother burnt the book and walked out. Before the door slammed shut her mother whispered in a deathly voice "Black's never cry."_

"That class was the first time she blamed Muggle's for anything, they caused her pain. She still didn't know what a Muggle was and she never ventured in to the park again. "

"How does that explain her?"

"It was the first time her mother punished her, the first experience with anything Muggle but it also shows her family's values. She was also so much like Sirius in those earlier years; she could have made a grand Gryffindor. I remember likening her to the Mona Lisa once she had so many personalities one minute she could be happy then her temper would come crashing down."

"What did she saw about the comparison to Mona Lisa?"

"She said nothing but I ended up with a snake chasing me, all the way to the Infirmary." He could tell what the next question would be so he gave them the answer before they asked." You all want to know why, because that was the first time she broke her parents' wishes, she showed weakness. A Black is not supposed to be weak. I of course did not know that but her temper thought I was teasing her. She thought her cousin told me of that time. And yes he did, but it's not why I said it and no I won't tell you why I said it."

"So I guess I'll tell you the rest of the story next class."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter that's J.'s Job. _

_I know it has been years well, months since my last update but know I have finished yr 11 so I'm free for the holidays. Apologies that last chapter Regulus wouldn't be born so I'm going to be drastic and let you find out what happened for yourself in this next chapter. _

"Now a lot happened before she went to Hogwarts, first a great tragedy struck the Black family, I only found out this in our 6th year and by accident. Regulus was killed." Mr. Grazeville waved off the collective gasps he knew what they were thinking, Regulus Black died when he was 18 not before Hogwarts.

"I'll tell you of that day, I suppose it shaped Sirius more but it may help explain."

_Bellatrix was reading on the chaise inside her Aunts home, elegantly poised upon the chair beside the window with witches theory of social duties clasped in her elongated fingers. The sun highlighting the golden railings surrounding the front entrance. She heard the soft creek of footsteps along the corridor with the large rustic door clicking gently. She assumed it to be her Uncle or father travelling on business or Sirius running to play with Muggle's. She had grown since the time that the Muggle art book was burnt and the ashes destroyed, however she secretly kept the picture of the Mona Lisa in her pocket book. It filled her with hope, if a feeble Muggle could paint this then she could do anything. _

_Screeching and burning rubber filled the air and a scream pierced the sunlight afternoon. Bella's neck snapped up, a sudden fear groped her heart, she prayed that the person who let the door click gently was not a person who had to walk. She hastily rose tripping over the layers of her dress; a sudden urge to run shoved her through the door and onto the Muggle Street._

_A crumpled metal box was stationed in the middle of the road, with a gentleman towering over a pulp in the middle of the road. Covered in crimson red with deathly squeals a little baby boy pleaded for it to stop. Bella threw herself in to the puddle of blood shoving the gentleman out of the way. The sight she saw, ripped her heart out, her little angel was laid upon his back, blood gushing from his head and chest, with his arms and legs bent at awkward angles. Bella hands smoothed his hair from his eyes whispering small comforts panic rising in the shape of tears. She could hear her family running into the street falling beside her. The Muggle gentleman had disappeared while her uncle signaled for the healers to arrive. Walburga cried and clutched Regulus to her weeping form, while Sirius dropped to his knees and starred at his little brother, praying he was playing a game. _

A silence filled the classroom, the students sat shell shocked, Bellatrix was not even 11 her cousin Sirius even younger and they lost the most important people to them.

Mr Grazeville cleared his throat attracting the attention of the students he saw many with tears in students eyes, they were starting to understand where Bellatrix lost her sanity.

"That night passes with tears, he was pronounced dead on arrival, nothing could save him, not even a time turner. Bellatrix felt guilty because she could have seen who was leaving, that guilt never did leave her the picture of the Mona Lisa remained on her person from that time during that day she somehow had gut Regulus's blood on the picture and she couldn't throw the last part of him away. Sirius felt guilty because he knew his brother wanted to be just like him, if he didn't go outside than his brother would be alive. The parents felt guilty because a weak Muggle killed their son, so they hid his birth and death he was too young to be of importance. "

The class started mumbling they would never have imagined that something like that could happen.

The bell chimed and the glass stayed glued to their seats.

"Go, a story as complex as this cannot be told in one hour and where not even at Hogwarts yet."


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back so happy New Year; the aim is to update all my stories which need it. I don't know what else to say, except I don't own anything which J. does, so without further ado,_

_Ooh the ages again Bellatrix (1951)10, Andromeda (1953) 8, Narcissa (1955) 6, Sirius (1959) 2, Regulus (deceased) 1, (Regulus 1961)_

"I hear Andrew, that you have been educating your students on Bellatrix Lestrange."

Andrew Grazeville dropped the stack of essays which glided and fell across the floor. The headmaster still had the ability to sneak up on unsuspecting victims and appear out of nowhere. Some also said he could travel from one side of the castle to the other in 5 minutes without apparating. However this was no surprise since he was a DA member killed a horcrux and led the rebellion against the Carrows.

"Yes, sir, they needed to know, they classed her as evil without knowing her repeating stories from their parents, and it's that what caused the wars, they need to learn there is more than one truth. "

"I completely agree with you, the whole school has heard your story so far, gossip travels fats."

Andrew looked fearful, the whole school knew, he would not be able to continue working herewith all the students knowing his life with Bellatrix.

"I was once told it takes more courage to stand up to friends then it does to enemies.""Help educate the students; today after dinner I think you'll like to share a bedtime story."

As quickly as Headmaster Longbottom appeared he disappeared, Grazeville was assured it was a headmaster trade secret and a secret of suggesting things which were actually a command. At least he could tell the story at once and maybe get further than he could in an hour. Dinner rushed the clock forwards.

The transformation of the great hall, was amazing, as dessert disappeared the desk transformed into been bags of every colour, candles floated above the students and the head table changed into exquisite high cars. Andrew gazed around all the students mumbling excitedly all eyes upon him, this was not like talking to a class this was all the wizarding students in Britain for this generation. The armchair behind him looked comfortable but he quickly changed it into a desk and perched on the edge.

"I assume you know up to when Regulus was killed."

The hall emptied of noise instantly just hundreds of wizards nodding their heads in agreement.

"So as we know Regulus died yet, Regulus died when he was 18. Bella would receive her Hogwarts letter when she turned 11 that year. It was also when her training increased also her hatred of Muggles, she had been punished, her cousin killed and her family was fraying."

_It had been six months since the fateful day, Bellatrix became more devoted to her studies, following her mother to lunch-ins with other fashionable women, helping organize events, when not in need by her mother or her aunt she would be found practicing magic with the use of her mother's wand. Next week would be her birthday, the day she turned 11 and officially introduced to her future husband, and receive her Hogwarts letter. It was the time again to visit her aunt and uncle and stay for 2 weeks, which meant Sirius in the same house on her birthday. Bellatrix knew she would end up in Slytherin she had plans, 1962 would be forever known as the year Bellatrix Black rocked Hogwarts. She gracefully loped to her room, to contemplate her winter robes as she passed the family room with the tree on she could hear wailing again, her Aunt would closet herself in the room and trace where Regulus picture should be, the family worked on charming him off it and destroyed all official records but that could not get rid of the hole in the mothers heart. Bellatrix felt the edge of the picture against her thigh the blood still stained Mona Lisa's face, every night she could still see his pleading face, she would wake up screaming, she however could continue with life maybe burning a Muggle book in the process but it's how she survived, Sirius however was devastated he played out screaming and shouting destroying everything his mother and father stopped caring just crying and disciplining so Sirius took to disobeying everything. Andromeda and Narcissa where the least affected knowing to mention they only had one cousin on that side._

_Today Bellatrix turned 11 and today was her coming out ball. Like she predicted a Hogwarts letter was delivered._

_Miss Bellatrix Black,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

_The letter continued listing her school requirements which they planned to buy the month following. That was a minor concern as her father sent the owl her mother and aunt rushed her upstairs to start preparing her for the ball._

_After a grueling stretch of five hours Bellatrix was dressed in a pristine white gown, with her hair elegantly pinned with white roses, her makeup was elegant with natural finishes apart from ruby red lipstick. She had been drilled with what to say, what order to talk to people, what to eat, what to say and how to behave to her future husband. _

_It was only after her aunt and mother left to dress themselves and the others that she felt nervous, looking in the mirror her barley recognized herself, holding up her mother's pendent she clipped it shut. Today would mark the rest of her life. The pendent was heavy, weighing her down, all the responsibilities as the first child of her family's to turn 11 she would hopefully represent her sisters and allow them to have respectable husbands. Slowly she pulled open the drawer to her desk, there was the picture she had carried around for an age, bent with a reddish tinge, she stroked the corner, the women in the painting still amazed her, if it was a wizarding painting there would be no mystery as that smile could change. Footsteps pattered up the stairs the heals clicking._

"_Bellatrix, come darling it's time." Her hands were shaking, she grabbed the picture and hurridley foled the photo and stowed it down her dress._

_It was time to meet her husband._

The ball next, I'm not sure how I feel about this I don't want to waste too long on this but I need the society explained.


End file.
